¡No, no hay vuelta atras!
by cerezo-zorro01
Summary: Sakura Descubre a su Esposo con otra Mujer y en su propia cama... ¿Que hará Sakura?... sera capaz de perdonarlo, ¿Naruto podra ayudar a sus amigos?... ¿Quien sera la mujer con la que Sasuke se acosto? 100% NARUSAKU PD: Si continuare mis otras historias
1. ¡No, no hay vuelta atras!

Una tarde algo ajetreada tuvo sakura habia llegado de una mision a las 4 de la tarde y había decidido ir directamente a su casa, pues sus compañeros de equipo le informarían a el 7° Hokage los sucesos de la mision, y ella pasaria por la oficina del hokage al otro dia, pero lo que realmente le gustaria en ese instante era darse un baño calientito... y con esa idea en mente subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de su casa se encamino hacia la recamara unos ruidos que provenían de allí la alertaron y con kunai en mano y sigilo se adentro a la habitacion lo que le causo dolor.

-No, y no era posible esto no esta sucediendo- se repetía Sakura una y otra vez en su mente mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas al ver la escena que estaba presenciando.

En la cama en esos momentos ajenos a la parecencia de la pelirosa se encontraba una pareja, dos cuerpos tumbados desnudos cubiertos por una delgada manta de cuerpo para abajo, mientras que sus besos y caricias eran como si quisieran devorarse uno al otro.

Sakura observaba con horror a su esposo Sasuke Uchiha y a ella esa mujer revolcándose en su propia casa en la misma cama donde dormía con el que era su esposo, y a ella que la creía una santa su amiga, que tan equivocada estaba, le dolía verlos juntos, pero lo que mas le dolía era saber como lo tomaría su amigo.

ya no aguantando esa escena tan dolorosa, se hizo notar - Sasuu-ke ¿porque?-

Lo que llamo la atención de la pareja que la miraron, el la miro sorprendido y ella primero sorprendida y luego la miraba con horror, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Sakura solo los miro con dolor luego simplemente seco sus lagrimas y aun así las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, los vio con decepción la misma que esta segura su amigo sentiría al enterarse de esto... ya no aguantando la escena se volteo dispuesta a irse.

Sasuke al ver que Sakura se iria simplemente la llamo -Sakura, espera- deteniendo el andar de la pelirosa por un segundo pero no impidiendo que salga de la habitación.

-Sasuke-kun- llamo la chica detrás del mientras sostenía la manta tapando su cuerpo con vergüenza mientras de su ojos salían lagrimas.

Sasuke solo se levanto de la cama, mientras se vestía y sin voltear a verla - debes irte, yo arreglare todo-

Lo que le dio esperanza a la mujer que su esposo no se enteraría y sin mas limpio sus lagrimas y se vistió rápidamente y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sasuke solo suspiro pensando la pelea que vendría con su esposa, y sin mas salio de la habitación empezó a buscarla mas no la encontró, decidio esperar que llegara sabia que ella regresaria, pues el estaba seguro que ella lo amaba y también sabia que Sakura adoraba a Sarada y no los dejaria, esto solo era un mal episodio, algo que pasaria.

Mientras Sakura después de salir de su casa solo pensaba en una sola cosa Sasuke no la merecía, y ya era suficiente de auto compadecerse...y con esos pensamientos llego solo aun sitio donde tendría el apoyo de El, lo sabia Naruto era el único, se limpio las pocas lagrimas que aun salian y sin mas brinco hasta el techo y luego simplemente entro por la ventana del despacho del Hokage.

Naruto que estaba firmando unos papeles voltio a verla y se quedo sorprendido de verla ahí llorando... -Sakura, ¿estas bien?- mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba dos pasos hasta estar frente a ella.

Ella solo lo miro y al verlo a el su corazón dolió sintió como se terminaba de partir el miles de pedazos, y sus lagrimas aumentaron, y sin previo aviso se lanzo abrazarlo tomándolo por sorpresa.

Naruto solo correspondió el abrazo de su amiga, mientras ella mojaba su camisa con sus lagrimas, y con miedo y un sentimiento que sentía lejano la apego mas a el cerrando los ojos, solo podia pensar Aquel que te haya lastimado la pagara.

mientras en esos momentos shikamaru abrió la puerta y al ver la escena ante sus ojos, a Naruto con los ojos cerrados abrazando a Sakura que lo abrazaba por la cintura mientras podia escuchar el llanto de la peli-rosa.

Sin mas y con cuidado cerro la puerta con cerrojo, y con cuidado de que ninguno lo escuchara, se encamino hasta la recepcionista del lugar -El Hokage esta ocupado y no podra atender a nadie, ni a su familia por el resto del dia- le dio la orden a Moegi la cual asintió pues ella seria quien por un mes la recepcionista del hokage.

En ese mismo momento iba llegando Hinata, que al escuchar a Shikamaru solo se decepciono.

El volteo a verla - Lo siento Hinata, pero el Hokage esta ocupado en estos momentos-

A lo que ella solo le sonrio y se dio media vuelta regresando sobre sus pasos hacia la salida, Shikamaru solo la vio irse pero no era tonto noto los ojos hinchados de Hinata, mientras pensaba No creo que sean capaz de hacerle algo Naruto, Sakura... Espero no esten engañando a Hinata mientras dio una ultima mirada al despacho de su amigo, y se iba a su oficina.

En la oficina del Hokage, Naruto aun tenia abrazada a Sakura y aunque una parte del disfrutaba el abrazo sabia que tenia que apartarse si quería que ella le explicara el motivo de sus lagrimas, así que aun abrazados fue caminando hacia un costado de la oficina donde tenia un sofá al llegar poco a poco la aparto y la ayudo a sentar pues ella se dejaba guiar, el quedo frente a ella y ver como de sus lagrimas a un salían lagrimas tomo el rostro de ella con sus manos y trato de limpiar sus lagrimas.

Se acomodo a un lado de ella y Sakura tomo sus manos para alejarlas de su rostro pero aun asi no mantuvo sus manos unidas unas con las otras.

-¿Me dirás que sucede Sakura-chan?-pregunto el con tono cariñoso, pues verla así le recordaba aquellos tiempos que Sasuke se fue y ella ase había derrumbado y desde hace mucho Sakura-chan y el se habían apartado mucho, precisamente desde que ambos empezaron a tener su propia familia.

Sakura solo lo miro y entre lagrimas le dio una medio sonrisa -Hace tanto no me llamabas Sakura-chan- le dijo con voz algo ronca.

lo que lo tomo desprevenido era cierto desde el momento que le dio el si en su boda a Hinata dejo de llamar a Sakura con el Chan que siempre le gusto llamarla, el solo sonrió y soltando las manos de su amiga se levanto y fue hasta su escritorio saco algo del primer gabinete bajo la mirada de su amiga, acercándose de nuevo alzo la botella de vodka y agarro dos vasos y se volvió acercar a ella y se sentó a una lado de ella.

-Debo suponer que eso lo tienes escondido de Shikamaru- comento ya mas calmada.

-Asi es ser Hokage no es muy facil, y esto calma un poco el estres- susurro mientras le daba uno de los vasos que ya habia servido.

A lo cual ella lo agarro y lo tomo completamente sin importar que sintió la garganta quemando, pero sintió que realmente se podía relajar un poco.

Naruto tomo un sorbo y volvió a llenarle el vaso a su amiga, esta vez ella solo sostuvo el vaso en sus manos mientras veia el contenido concentradamente.

-Saku... -Naru... ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y guardando silencio al mismo tiempo.

Naruto decidió guardar silencio esperando que ella hablara primero, la miraba con duda y con un sentimiento de dolor y otro sentimiento estaba seguro que enterro hace mucho.

Sakura aun con la mirada en el vaso por fin decidió hablar - Naruto necesito tu ayuda-

-Claro que si Sakura lo que quieras-

-Primero que todo puedes seguir llamándome Sakura-chan sinceramente extraño mucho que me sigas llamando así-

lo que tomo a Naruto por sorpresa sinceramente hace mucho que no hablaban y mas que ella le pidiera eso le sorprendio -Esta bien, Sakura-chan- le repondio.

Ella solo sonrio mientras aun veia su vaso de vodka, pues ahora estaba segura Sasuke nunca merecio que ella se alejara de Naruto por culpa del.

\- ¿Y lo segundo?- pregunto con interés Naruto mientras se servia otro trago.

Sakura se tomo de nuevo su trago, y voltio a ver a su amigo - Prometeme que lo que te pedire lo haras y no preguntaras el motivo ni el porque, quiero hacelo- Pidio con mirada cristalina y suplicante.

El solo la miro a sus ojos Jade esos que aun le robaban el aliento y por los cuales daria la vida, y con algo de duda asintio.

-Prometelo Naruto por Favor-

-Lo Prometo Sakura-chan-

Ella le sonrió y entregándole el vaso para que le sirviera otro trago, aprovecho y haciendo unos sellos de manos hizo aparecer ante ella unos papeles, los cuales le entrego a su amigo.

El dejo aun lado los tragos y tomo los papeles y le sorprendio leer la palabra DIVORCIO en letras mayúsculas, y mas abajo los nombres de sus dos compañeros de equipo Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

-Esto es una broma- cuestiono mientras la volteaba a ver.

ella solo negó y agarrando su trago lo volvió a tomar y con mas seguridad menciono - Hace tres meses los había solicitado, Sasuke y yo tuvimos una pelea como puedes ver el los firmo pero esa ves me pidió una oportunidad, y decidí dársela por Sarada, pero ya no puedo seguir en esta mentira.

-¿porque tres meses despues, y no en ese momento?- cuestiono Naruto.

-La razon no importa, ademas prometiste hacer lo que te pida sin preguntar- dijo mientras se tomaba otro trago, pensando asi es mejor, que no sepas no te quiero arrastrar conmigo en este dolor, eres muy importante para mi Naruto

\- ¿Y Sarada como crees que lo tome?- pregunto Naruto

-Ella entendera, ya sabia que en cualquier momento esto podria pasar, ademas ya tiene 15 años y ella estara bien con su verdadera mama- dijo Sakura recordando que hace apenas tres meses atras Sarada decidio irse a vivir durante 2 años con su verdadera mamá Karin.

Naruto la miro con dolor su amiga estaba destruyendo su mundo y el no podía ayudarla, estaba seguro que su llanto hace rato era todo el dolor de peder lo que durante 26 años que su amiga tenia persiguiendo su vida junto a Sasuke se iba destruyendo... y el no podia hacer nada por ayudarla lo que le causaba impotencia la cual demostraba empuñando sus manos.

Sakura al ver el gesto de Naruto supo que el se sentia asi por que creia no poder ayudarla, en su dolor...acaso sera baka, no se da cuenta que el ha sido mi luz en esta farza de vida pensaba Sakura, con cuidado tomo las manos de naruto y lo veia directamente.

Naruto la volteo a ver y en ese momento le pareció mas hermosa de lo que ya era, y mas con el atardecer a su espalda, y en ese momento sintió que el tiempo se detenía, y poco a poco sin darse cuenta ambos se iban acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron un rose que llevo a que ambos cerraran sus ojos y se besaran sin frenesi, pero un segundo despues tocaron la puerta lo que hizo que ambos se separaran bruscamente, mirando hacia la puerta.

-¡Diga!- dijo Naruto

-Hokage-sama me voy, ¿necesita algo mas?- dice moegi

-No, hasta mañana Moegi- Respondio aun sonrojado por lo sudedido y viendo como Sakura miraba por la ventana como el Sol se terminaba de ocultar.

-Sakura-chan, ¿tu?- no termino de preguntar al ver como ella lo volteaba a ver sonrojada, pero con mirada de dolor, lo que le desconcerto.

-Naruto, no te merezco pero ella tampoco- dijo Sakura

Lo cual lo desconcerto aun mas iba a preguntar pero ella le coloco un dedo en sus labios haciendo que guarde silencio.

-Tu ya me has ayudado, Solo firma y entrégale ese documento a Sasuke, con eso ya no estaré casada-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa fingida.

El asintió y agarrando un bolígrafo firmo, con eso ya estaba hecho, al voltear a ver a Sakura vio como su rostro mostraba entre alivio con unas lagrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos.

-Gracias- y lo abrazo - ya no tengo carga en mi corazón- susurro.

Naruto le correspondió el abrazo, luego de unos segundos Sakura se separo y sirvió dos tragos uno se lo paso a su amigo, este lo tomo brindaron y ambos se lo tomaron de un trago.

-¿ahora que haras? Sakura-chan-

ella no repondio y el al verla vio como ella sonreia -Gracias- le dijo.

-¿Prr... Que, me hiciste?- pregunto al sentirse mareado y al intentar levantarse callo de nuevo al sofa.

-Me ire, y al ser sanin no tendre problemas- Susurro Sakura -No, me busques nos veremos lo prometo- termino de decir con una lagrima y se acerco a el y le beso.

Naruto intento estirar su brazo pero ni la toco y callo rendido con un solo pensamiento no te vallas sakura-chan

Sakura le dio una mirada a naruto y se acerco a la mesa del hokage y oculto una carta con chacra dentro de uno de los gabinetes... no aguantando se acerco a una vez mas a Naruto y susurro -Esa Zorra de Esposa que tienes no te merece- y lo beso, esa fue su despedida, saliendo de la oficina del hokage por el mismo lugar que entro la ventana, aunque ya la noche reinaba en el mundo ninja.

Lo que no sabia Sakura era que Naruto en sus sueños escucho como ella llamo a Hinata.

Otro día en la aldea oculta entre las hojas ya el sol comenzaba a salir y muchos aldeanos y ninjas estaban despiertos algunos listos y otros preparándose para su día a día.

ya en los pasillos de la torre se encontraba Shikamaru que sin pedir permiso se adentro a la oficina del Hokage encontrándose con un Naruto dormido en el sofá y una botella de vodka y dos vasos en el piso regados, escaneo el lugar una segunda vez pero no se encontró con la pelirosa lo que le sorprendió espero encontrarlos a ambos, sin animos se acerco al hokage igual lo escaneo y pudo notar que vestia las mismas ropas del dia anterior ademas de que apestaba alccohol pro no tenia nada fuera de lo normal...Con pocos animos lanzo a Naruto del sofa lo que lo desperto de inmediato.

-Shikamaru, que rayos te pasa- Grito levantándose de golpe del piso.

-Veo que estas de animo, y no estas borracho- Dijo Shikamaru despreocupado.

Lo que hizo que Naruto Recordara la noche pasada y volteara a buscar por todas partes de la habitacion.

-¿Que buscas?-

A lo que Naruto lo ignoro y mientras tomaba los papeles que estaban en el mueble y desaparecía del despacho y aparecia en la sala de la casa Uchiha, Sasuke que estaba en la cocina salio al sentir su precencia.

-Naruto, ¿que haces aca?- pregunto frio

-Te traigo algo que te dejo Sakura-Chan-Dijo mientras le estendia los documentos que Sasuke ya conocia bien, cuando los agarro Naruto Desapaecio.

Asi que Sakura-Chan, veo que ustedes se volvieron arreglar penso Sasuke mientras veia los papeles que demostraban que ya no era casado.

-Sakura Haruno- leyo en el documento y en ese instante hubo una pequeña explosión de humo y apareció una babosa pequeña.

La babosa lo miro, -Si le haces daño, a Naruto te MATARE- dijo la Babosa con voz de Sakura y volvio a desaparecer.

lo que tomo a Sasuke por sorpresa y pensando Asi que no le dijiste a Naruto la verdad Sakura.

En otra parte de la aldea mas precisamente en el rostro de los hokages el lugar que dividia la nueva aldea de la alianza chinobi (puros personas normales) y la aldea de la hoja(Ninjas) se encontraba el hokage viendo la aldea de los ninjas..mientras tocaba sus labios -Sakura-chan te estare esperando-

En ese momento llego a su lado Hinata acompañada de Boruto y Himawari quienes lo saludaban y se acercaron a ver junto al Hokage la aldea.

 **N/A: Nueva Historia espero la disfruten, sera corta, idea que se me ocurrió escuchando música... espero les guste disfruten leerla... acepto comentarios... Si continuare cada una de mis historias.**


	2. La aldea sin Sakura

—Donde rayos esta Sakura— exigió saber Ino azotando la puerta del hokage y entrando a la oficina interrumpiendo a Naruto y Shikamaru de sus deberes.

Ambos hombres sólo vieron a Ino con mirada asombrada pues siempre mostraba compostura y respeto al séptimo y no entraba como loca a su oficina.

—Calma Ino ... Shikamaru no término de hablar al ver como Ino lo fulminaba con la mirada y más al ver el aura negra que la rodeaba lo cual demostraba lo molesta que estaba.

—Acabó de ir a casa de Sakura y que sorpresa me llevó, que Sasuke me dice que mi amiga ya no vive allí y para colmo me informa que ya no son esposos y que se fue de la aldea hace una semana— Dijo entre frustrada y molesta mientras ve a ambos hombres como culpables de no decirle antes lo sucedido con Sakura.

—Ino — la llamo Naruto captando la atención de la mujer frente a el — Sakura-chan tomó una decisión en la cual no podemos interferir— dijo con una sonrisa amable y sincera.

Tanto Ino y Shikamaru se quedaron asombrados, el motivo pues desde hace mucho Naruto había dejado de llamar a Sakura con el "chan" y lo que más le sorprendió fue ver esa sonrisa sincera que había perdido desde que se caso.

—¿Tu lo sabias?— pregunto Ino con mirada sería.

—Ella vino hablar conmigo y me lo informo— fue la corta respuesta del hokage.

Ino sólo lo miro y sonrió — Entiendo— volteo a ver a Shikamaru y dijo — Necesitó hablar contigo — y salió de la oficina sin despedirse.

—Parece que tendrás un buen regaño— comentó Naruto sonriente.

—Que mujer más problemática — dijo Shikamaru mientras suspiraba, pero igual si se dio cuenta como Naruto había cambiado en esa semana sin Sakura, pero lo que realmente sabía y estaba casi seguro que lo había hecho cambiar era la plática que tuvo con la pelirosa antes de marcharse.

—Ya te informe los acontecimientos del día de hoy, si me necesitas estaré en mi oficina — dijo Shikamaru.

— Claro ve hablar con Ino — le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Shikamaru caminaba hasta la puerta — Ten cuidado y que no te vea Tenmari mucho con Ino o sino la que se te arma— Bromeó Naruto.

A lo que el Nara sólo sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda, al recordar los problemas que le causaban las dos rubias si se encontraban, ambas casi que se odiaban y no hacían el mínimo esfuerzo por ocultarlo... Pero aún así notó como por primera vez en años Naruto hacia una broma mínima pero al final hizo una broma, y eso era sorprendente viniendo del Naruto serio y casi amargado en el cual se había convertido.

Después de salir de la oficina del Hokage se encontró a Hinata esperando a ver si podría entrar a la oficina de su esposo.

— Hola Shikamaru-san, etto crees ¿que podre pasar a ver a Naruto-kun?— Pregunto con una sonrisa Hinata.

—Hola Hinata, claro pasa— respondió el Nara dándole paso a la Hyuga.

Después de darle el paso a la oji perla, se encaminó hacia su oficina y al entrar vio a Ino apoyada en una de las esquinas de la mesa y en su mano tenía el marco del antiguo equipo 10°.

—Viejos recuerdos — comento mientras caminaba y se acerca hasta su silla.

Ino sólo resoplo y volvió a dejar el marco donde estaba — no soy vieja, idiota —

—¿Que es lo que deseas Ino?— pregunto con seriedad.

—¿ Desde cuando Naruto, empezó a ser el mismo que antes de su matrimonio? —

— Ino es mejor no entrometerse en la vida ajena — sentenció con severidad.

—Vamos Shika intentar ayudar a nuestros amigos no es entrometerse, es simplemente lo que debemos hacer, para que sean felices —

— Ino todo no puede ser color de rosas, y si intentas que Sakura y Naruto se vuelvan más que amigos sólo causaras problemas y dolor— mientras la miraba seriamente.

— Vamos Shika, me crees estúpida sólo creó que ambos necesitan reencontrarse, crees que no me importa Hinata, te recuerdo ella también es mi amiga— mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre sus pechos y se sentaba frente a el.

—Ciertamente es tu amiga, pero Sakura es tu mejor amiga, y por eso te prohíbo meter tus narices donde no debes — dijo con voz neutra — No porque le prometieras a Sai, que ayudarías a que Naruto y Sakura volvieran a ser unidos debes inmiscuirte —

La mención de Sai fue un golpe duró para Ino que agachó la cabeza al recordar a su difunto esposo el cual había muerto, ciertamente lo quería mucho.

Shikamaru vio a su amiga débil y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, aunque no le gustara admitirlo esa rubia era importante para el.

— Tu tal vez no comprendas, pero al menos dos de nuestros amigos merecen ser felices — mientras alzaba su rostro triste hacia el Nara mientras que unas lágrimas traicioneras escapaban de sus ojos.

Shikamaru suspiro y se levantó de su silla hasta acercarse lo suficiente a Ino y agachándose frente a ella estiró sus manos tocando el rostro femenino y seco algunas lágrimas.

— Disculpa, no debo hacerte recordarlo, se que es muy doloroso para ti—

Ino sólo lo miro con tristeza... Y más al recordar ese día tan doloroso.

Flash Black

— Ino-sama, su esposo esta en urgencia — le dijo una enfermera mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba Ino sentada en la cafetería

Ino al escuchar lo dicho por la enfermera corrió inmediatamente hasta el lugar indicado y allí mismo se sorprendió al ver como a pesar de que el Doctor intentaba cerrar las heridas de Sai, aún le salía sangre por la boca.

Inmediatamente se colocó al lado de su colega y con manos temblorosas empezó a emanar chakra de sus manos al intentar acercarla Sakura la detuvo.

—No debes— dijo su amiga la cual iba llegando y apartándola un poco comenzó a sanar a su amigo.

Al cabo de dos horas habían estabilizado a Sai y lo transfirieron a cuidados intensivos.

Mientras Ino se quedaba con Sai... Sakura y el Hokage que había ido a ver a su amigo hablaban del estado de Sai.

En el cuarto de cuidados intensivos, Sai iba abriendo los ojos se topo con la mirada azul de su esposa.

Ino lo miraba entre preocupada y aliviada al ver que habría sus ojos.

—Ino-chan per...dona...na..me — Habló con dificultad.

Ella sólo negó y con lágrimas en los ojos — Calla debes descansar — susurro.

Sai sonrio — Inooo-chan escucha, necesitó que me hagas dos promesas—

Ino lo miro con lágrimas — Calla tonto, pronto estarás bien —

— Se que Sakura me curo, pero mi hora a llegado — mientras se detenía a respirar un poco el aire que sentía que le comenzaba a faltar.

Ino negó e iba a decir algo, pero Sai levantó una mano y le hizo guardar silencio.

— Promete que buscaras la verdadera felicidad junto al hombre que realmente amas — dijo con expresión entre calmada y a dolorida por las heridas.

— De que hablas tonto tu eres el am...

Ino no continuó hablando porque el volvió a colocar su mano en sus labios.

— No mientas, se que si aceptaste salir conmigo fue por que Shikamaru estaba de novio de Temari — volvió a callar mientras trataba de respirar normal algo que ya se le estaba dificultando.

Ino lo miro sorprendida ese era un secreto del que ni le había contado a Sakura.

— Promete que al menos esta vez le dirás tus sentimientos a el sin miedo a nada — el guardó silencio esperado una respuesta.

— Yo no puedo — Susurro Ino.

— Hazlo por mi — fue la petición del, y sabiendo que solo eran minutos para lo inevitable volvió hablar — También promete me que ayudarás a Naruto y Sakura ellos merecen ser realmente felices—

— ¿De que hablas? — pregunto Ino sabiendo que estaba mal dejar el otro tema inconcluso pero era lo mejor.

— Tu y todos nuestros amigos Saben que este no era el verdadero final que merecían ese par, pero fueron tan tontos que hasta terminaron alejándose —

—Cierto pero no podemos hacer nada destruiría dos familias — habló Ino recordando a los hijos de sus amigos.

— Sólo ayuda los a reencontrarse... Y de momento la voz de Sai se apago, mirando por un segundo hacia la puerta donde pudo ver a un hombre medio escondido, escuchando todo, luego volteo hacia Ino — Te amo a ti e Inojin — mientras dejaba caer su mano del rostro de su esposa.

Ino lo miro preocupada y de repente notó como Sai comenzaba a convulsionar inmediatamente las enfermeras y un doctor que se encontraban cercas se entraron a la habitación, y aunque hicieron todo lo posible por ayudar a Sai no lo lograron.

Ino sólo pudo ver como su esposo quedaba sin vida, pronto sintió sus piernas desfallecer y si no hubiera sido por Shikamaru que llegó y la sostuvo hubiera caído al frío piso, ella sólo sintió su mundo destruirse y se desmayo.

Fin Flash Black

Ino miro a Shikamaru frente a ella y sonrió, mientras colocó su mano derecha sobre la mano que el aún tenía en el rostro.

— No debes preocuparte, yo estoy bien — habló Ino mientras bajaba la mano de su amigo — Pero igual no desistire ayudaré a ese par de idiotas ni tu ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión — mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Shikamaru también se levantó y vio como ella se acercaba hasta la puerta.

Antes de salir de la oficina Ino volteo a verlo — Shika tu has notado el cambio en Naruto y se que es por que Sakura se ha acercado a el de nuevo y también por que ella ya no esta casada — y se fue de ahí.

Shikamaru volvió a su silla y se sentó pensando en todo lo sucedido y recordando el día de la muerte de Sai el escuchó todo lo que se habían dicho Ino y su esposo lo que primero lo desconcertó y desde entonces siempre lo tiene pensativo.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage, Hinata había entrado contenta al despacho...Naruto al principio no notó la presencia de su esposa pero esto no bajo el buen humor de la Hyuga.

— Naruto-kun — lo llamo mientras se acercaba al escritorio de su esposo, el alzó la vista y primero la vio sorprendido y luego sólo medio sonrió.

— Hinata que sorpresa ¿que te trae por acá? — dijo mientras apartaba los papeles de su escritorio y los dejaba aún lado.

— Olvidaste tu almuerzo — respondió ella mientras le daba el obento.

El lo agarró — Gracias, etto ahora lo comeré, pero antes debo terminar de firmar unos documentos —

— Lo entiendo puedo esperar y comemos juntos — habló Hinata y sonrió

— No voy a poder... Naruto no pudo terminar de Hablar en ese momento alguien toco la puerta... — Adelante — dio el paso aquien tocara.

— Hokage-sama disculpe la interrupción — Dijo Moegi quien iba entrando con una pila de hojas en manos.

Naruto se levantó y recibió las hojas...— ¿ Esto que es? —pregunto el

— Naruto-sama estos son los documentos de los nuevos suministros que se necesitan en el hospital enviados por Shizune-san— respondió amablemente la chica.

Oir eso le dio la seguridad a Hinata que Sakura si se había ido de la aldea como había escuchado decir a Ino, antes de entrar a la oficina de su esposo y eso hizo que Hinata sonriera lo que no notaron ni Naruto ni Moegi...

Mientras Hinata estaba metida en sus pensamientos recordando el porque era mejor que Sakura estuviera lejos de la aldea... Pudo escuchar la conversacion de Naruto con su ayudante.

—Naruto-sama le recuerdo en diez minutos debe estar en la sala de juntas, habrá reunión con el señor feudal—

— Gracias, Moegi allí estaré — le dijo mientras regresaba a su silla y la chica volvía a su lugar de trabajo.

— Naruto-kun nos veremos en casa— dijo Hinata viendo que no podría comer con el.

— Si esta bien Hinata, disculpame que no podamos almorzar — sonrió apenado.

— esta bien Naruto-kun, hasta luego — y Salió con una sonrisa de la oficina.

Naruto sólo la vio irse y extrañado buscó su teléfono y revisó su agenda personal y revisó si hoy ambos festejarían algo y el lo olvido y a lo mejor ella esperaba  
alguna sorpresa... Pero no era así era un día ordinario.

Se acercó hasta la ventana y la vio salir con una gran sonrisa y eso le causo curiosidad, pero no tenía tiempo para eso y volvió a sus deberes de Hokage.

Mientras Hinata llegó hasta los puesto de hortalizas y empezaba a elegir algunas verduras y frutas pues tenía pensado hacer una gran cena, mientras ella estaba en sus compras no se dio cuenta que era vigilada.

Después de una hora de compras Hinata término sus compras y se dirigía a la casa Uzumaki-Hyuga, de pronto sintió una presencia como si la acechará, comenzó a caminar más rápido y con temor, pero por desviar un poco el camino a su casa paso por el frente de un callejón y sintió ser jalada al oscuro lugar y volteándola su captor le tapó la boca y desapareció de ese lugar junto con ella.

 **N/A: espero disfruten este segundo capítulo, como podrán ver no todo será NaruSaku... Aceptó comentarios ;-)**


End file.
